Cinema
L'homme du train 1 00:04:23,920 --> 00:04:25,319 I'm out of Trinitrin. Jav null de Trinitrin. 2 00:04:26,040 --> 00:04:27,758 Sorry, I'm out of it. Perdon, j ne av d' pu. 3 00:04:28,640 --> 00:04:29,390 Aspirin. 4 00:04:29,640 --> 00:04:31,119 When will you have some? Cuan tu va av qel? 5 00:04:31,880 --> 00:04:33,029 Tomorrow. Mańana 6 00:04:35,800 --> 00:04:36,915 All right... Pa mal... 7 00:04:37,960 --> 00:04:39,439 Tomorrow... Mańana... 8 00:04:40,520 --> 00:04:41,669 I'll come back then. J va revenir pues. salu 9 00:04:59,280 --> 00:05:01,032 He gave me soluble ones. Il me dari l' una soluble 10 00:05:01,280 --> 00:05:02,838 You'll need some water. Tu va neces qel aqua. 11 00:05:05,880 --> 00:05:07,871 I live nearby, if you want. J viv proche, si tu vdre. 12 00:05:26,880 --> 00:05:28,757 It's not a very lively town. ce ne un tre viva vila. 13 00:05:37,120 --> 00:05:38,599 Here we are. Ici nos ariv'e 14 00:05:40,760 --> 00:05:43,069 - You don't lock it? - Never. - Tu ne claverle? - tojur 15 00:05:43,840 --> 00:05:45,319 I've lost the key. J perd'e l' key. 16 00:05:54,040 --> 00:05:56,076 I've lost this key as well. J perd'e će key tambien. 17 00:06:00,000 --> 00:06:01,399 But I have spares. M jav du. 18 00:06:13,680 --> 00:06:14,635 It's old. Ce ancian. 19 00:06:15,200 --> 00:06:16,155 You noticed. Tu notari. 20 00:06:16,920 --> 00:06:18,876 I prefer the Japanese style: J preferir l' Japanese style: 21 00:06:19,120 --> 00:06:21,554 Paper screens, rice bowls, Papele scenarios, riz boles, 22 00:06:21,800 --> 00:06:23,119 Zen minimalism. Zen minimalismo. 23 00:06:23,320 --> 00:06:26,039 It would have killed Mother to see this go. Sa vwa matar'e madre a v će va. 24 00:06:26,280 --> 00:06:29,431 Still, it's fifteen years since she passed on Ancor, Ce dekcinc ans desde el pas'e 25 00:06:29,680 --> 00:06:31,318 and it's still the same. y ce ancor l' mismo 26 00:06:31,640 --> 00:06:33,756 I mustn't like change either. J ne dava gust changement osi. 27 00:06:37,760 --> 00:06:38,590 It's not bad. Ce ne pa mal. 28 00:06:40,040 --> 00:06:42,474 You're not saying you like it? Tu ne dirando tu amerle? 29 00:06:43,040 --> 00:06:44,792 - I do. - Why? J fe. Perqwa? 30 00:06:45,400 --> 00:06:46,958 Dunno. It's full of the past. Dunno. Ce plena de la passe. 31 00:06:47,280 --> 00:06:48,474 And boredom. Y eńui. 32 00:06:49,320 --> 00:06:50,878 Talking of boredom, parle d' eńui, 33 00:06:51,120 --> 00:06:52,758 allow me to introduce... concederme introducirmon... 34 00:06:54,240 --> 00:06:55,798 my first love. mi primer amor. 35 00:06:57,240 --> 00:07:00,198 One is marked for life by onanistic practices Una marcitar por vida par practicas onanistic 36 00:07:00,520 --> 00:07:03,398 in front of a girl painted two centuries earlier. En fronte de un chica pintari dua centurias avante. 37 00:07:03,600 --> 00:07:04,510 More vividly, Plu vivamente, 38 00:07:04,800 --> 00:07:07,951 as my pupils put it back when I taught French, az mi pupiles meterle retor cuan j enseńari French, 39 00:07:08,200 --> 00:07:12,591 I owe this young lady a few frenzied J dev esta joven fila un pu frenetic 40 00:07:13,240 --> 00:07:14,798 and diligent wanks. y diligenta onanies. 41 00:07:17,040 --> 00:07:18,268 Do you fancy a drink? Ecq tu fantasticar un beverage? 42 00:07:21,280 --> 00:07:23,077 I'm sorry, I forgot. Lo siento, J perdi. 43 00:07:23,800 --> 00:07:25,552 You're not much of a talker. Tu e ne pa boq de un parlor. 44 00:07:25,800 --> 00:07:28,030 I tend not to ask questions. J tender ne d' demand questiones. 45 00:07:31,040 --> 00:07:33,838 I always wanted to be a silent onlooker. J tojur vdri a e un silenta survidor. 46 00:07:34,920 --> 00:07:35,955 Meaning? Significativa? 47 00:07:36,200 --> 00:07:37,679 I walk into a bar. J pier al un bar. 48 00:07:38,280 --> 00:07:39,759 I don't say a word J ne pa dir un parol 49 00:07:39,960 --> 00:07:42,269 but everything changes suddenly. m cadas changer sudenmente. 50 00:07:42,520 --> 00:07:45,717 The women mostly. They check their reflections. La fem surtot. Les verificar liur reflexiones. 51 00:07:45,960 --> 00:07:47,439 And yet I do nothing. Y ancor j fe nada. 52 00:07:47,720 --> 00:07:49,119 Just by being there, Juste par esse ala, 53 00:07:49,360 --> 00:07:51,920 I've sown confusion in their minds. J semear'e confusion en liur mentes. 54 00:07:53,200 --> 00:07:54,918 You watch too many thrillers. Tu regard tro multa thrilleres. 55 00:07:55,160 --> 00:07:57,230 You're right about that. Tu e bien sur esa. 56 00:08:06,280 --> 00:08:07,429 Thanks for everything. Gracias per todo. 57 00:08:08,120 --> 00:08:09,189 Just a glass of water. Juste un vitro de aqua. 58 00:08:10,560 --> 00:08:12,118 How's your headache? Como tua capdox va? 59 00:08:13,800 --> 00:08:14,994 I'll be all right. Je va toda bien. 60 00:09:58,040 --> 00:10:00,600 - The hotel... ...is closed. I know. - L' hotel... ...e fermit. J sa. 61 00:10:00,960 --> 00:10:03,315 Tourists are scarce in November. 62 00:10:03,600 --> 00:10:05,511 Just as they are in July. 63 00:10:06,680 --> 00:10:08,079 Come along then. 64 00:10:08,480 --> 00:10:10,357 I'll show you your room. 65 00:10:16,880 --> 00:10:19,155 The family's claim to fame, 66 00:10:19,400 --> 00:10:21,277 Colonel of the 117th Hussars. 67 00:10:22,480 --> 00:10:23,708 My forefather. 68 00:10:23,960 --> 00:10:26,758 His regiment wasn't required at Austerlitz. 69 00:10:27,000 --> 00:10:28,991 At Echmuhl, he was laid up 70 00:10:29,280 --> 00:10:31,396 after lopping off his ear with his sword.